


Contagious

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chicken Soup, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane had been living in the stark tower for quiet some time. Loki had been living there along with Thor so they could keep an eye on him.</p><p>Jane gets a cold,is taken care of by her awesome amazing boyfriend thor.</p><p>She passes it on to Darcy who tries to hide it but fails oh so miserably. </p><p>Jane/Thor light Fluff.</p><p>Darcy/Loki Heavy Fluff.</p><p>The Avengers (Light Humor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first avengers fanfic so..sorry if it sucks..

Red nose, pale cheeks,clammy forehead. This was not a good sign. Flu season had already started and Jane regretted not. getting her flu shot when she had the chance.

The covers of her warm comfty bed provided a little relief but there was the headache,fever,and vomiting to worry about. 

Jane sighed. She knew that once Thor realized she had the flu he would not leave her side unless it was to get her something she needed or wanted. 

A soft knock interrupted Jane's beauty sleep.She cleared her voice "Who it is?". Luckily her voice was not gone yet. A quiet voice replied "Darcy..Can I come in..?"

Jane sighed in relief "Yeah but hurry up and come in" she said before stifling a cough. The door creaked up and Darcy quickly entered the room.

Darcy's hair was completely straight she didn't have on her glasses and she was dressed decently. Darcy could not see Jane that well since it was a very stormy day.

3 flashes of lightning luminated the room and Darcy gasped. "Jane you--". Jane put her sweaty hand up. "Awful,I know". Darcy rolled her eyes.

"I was gonna say you look like hell but seriously you should've gotten your flu shot." Darcy said. Jane sighed "I know I just felt like I didn't need." 

Darcy scoffed "You want me to go get Thor?" Jane's eyes widened "No! If he finds out I'm sick he will overwork himself trhing ti take care of me." 

Darcy chuckled "Isn't that his job?" Jane rolled her eyes angrily "This is why your single." Darcy laughed "Well at least if I'm sick I dont have to worry about being smother with mushy gooey feelings."

Jane pouted. "Shut Up". Darcy walked towards the door "I won't tell Thor don't worry.". Jane sighed. She didn't want Thor stressing about this too much. 

\-------------------

After Darcy left Jane fell into a dreamless sleep. It was still storming outside and the rain helped her sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

It was Darcy Jane knew that for sure. The knock was hard and sharp unlike Darcy's which was quiet and soft. "Who is it?" Her voice was slowy going.

"Bruce Banner..". That provide some comfort to Jane and she quickly said "Come in". The door opened and there stood Bruce Banner.

"I heard you were sick with the flu." Bruce started before Jane interuppted him "How did you know." her eyes narrowed at him before she sneezed. "Darcy told me." 

Jane scoffed "Oh,yeah as you can see,I look like Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer,my cheeks are super pale and my forehead feels like a ocean."

"I would like to prescribe you some----"

\---------------------- 

The door flew open.


	2. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor somehow finds out Jane is ill..

The door flew open  
\---------------

 

It was Darcy."Hey Jane how you feeling..and Thor found out you were sick so he's on his way"

Jane's eyes widen"What?!I told you not to tell him." Darcy rolled her eyes"I didn't tell him..This guy did" 

She pointed her finger at Bruce who sighed."Why did you do that?" Jane said angrily.

"I thought you may have wanted him." Banner confessed. Jane sighed."Just give me the medicine." 

Bruce handed her the pills and she downed them with a glass of water."Now Darcy come here.Bruce you can go.Thanks"

Darcy walked over to Jane and after Bruce Left Jane started to talk to Darcy."Now Thor is gonna stress about this"

Darcy shrugged her shoulders."Not my problem! Enjoy getting smothered!" Darcy skipped from the room but accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry,Loki" Darcy said. Loki turned to her"How in god's name do you know my goven name?".

"Um..I heard about you..You destroyed the town I lived in.." Darcy retorted coldly before walking away from him.

Then she saw Thor." Ms.Lewis,Do you know where Jane is?" Darcy nodded "in her room..She's sick..but she took medicine"

She watched Thor disappear into Jane"s room and she smiled "Even if i got sick.I would take care of myself...Ahh the perks of being single."


	3. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor starts to take care of Jane
> 
>  
> 
> (This Chapter is Jane/Thor only)

"Ahh the perks of being single."

\-------------

Thor went into Jane's room and saw her sleeping. He smiled and gently put his hand on her cheek. It was mildly warm but not too warm 

Jane opened her eyes and saw Thor. "Why did you not tell me you were sick." Thor asked. Jane sighed "Okay I'm not sick it's a cold..I didn't want you to worry.."

Thor chuckled "You have a fever you are sick..and it's okay to tell me these types of things." Jane nodded "Okay..But don't smother me with gooey mushy feelings.."

Thor nodded in understandment "Too Late.." He kissed her passionately and climbed in bed next to Jane.

"Thor..you're..gonna..get..sick" Jane said in between kisses. Thor shrugged "So..?" Jane almost laughed "so"?

"What you don't care if you get sick?" Jane asked. Thor nodded his head before adding "As long as I'm with you..I do not care."

"Well,stop trying to seduce me or I will kick you out of this bed and this room..Physically.."Jane said in a playful but somewhat serious voice.

"Okay..But I am not leaving your side.." Thor said. Jane rolled her eyes "What about when I fall asleep?" Thor shook his head "I will still be here.."

Jane shook her head "Um no..No you won't..You watching me sleep..is weird and borederline creepy." 

"Do not worry about me..just focus on getting better.." Thor uttered in a soothing voice.He started to hum a tune his father used to sing to him and Loki when they   
couldn't sleep.

Before he was even halfway done,He realized Jane had fallen asleep. Her arm was slung over his stomach and her heas rested on her chest.

He wanted to obey Jane's wishes by leaving as she was asleep but he just couldn't risk waking her up as she looked so peaceful 

Thor held a feverish Jane in his arms and soon found himself drifting into a warm and peaceful sleep


	4. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy realizes she is sick and tries everything in her power to hide it.

Finally after a week of sickness and being smothered by Thor Jane finally got rid of that god awful flu. She was so happy. Little did she or Darcy know that she just gave Darcy the sickness.

\------------

Darcy woke with a horrible headache. "Hell no.I haven't been sick in 3 years. I am not sick." Darcy got out of bed and her headache worsened.

She looked in the mirror and sighed angrily. Her skin was 3 shades paler and she knew that she would have to put the concealer she got for christmas to use.

Thirty minutes later and a whole lot of concealer she was ready. Darcy wore a cute tshirt with a hoodie and blue skinny jeans.She wore flats that matched her hoodie.

All she had to do was make her hair decent. Her hair was a mess of curls. And every five seconds she either sneezed or stifled a cough. 

Still she managed to flat iron her hair. Darcy decided not to wear a beanie or her glasses. She wore her hair down and put in contacts. 

She looked herself in the mirror. Darcy was suprised she didn't look sick at all. Good thing her concealer didn't come off when she touched or rubbed her room Darcy made up her bed and left her room

\-------------------

Steve Rogers,Natasha Romanoff,Jane,Thor,Loki,and Bruce were already up. Tony and Clint were getting ready.

"Morning Darce" Jane said with a smile. "Good Morning" Darcy replied before pulling out her phone. 

"Wow." Natasha said. Steve looked up at her "What?". "I just got a text from Fury...We all have the day off." 

Thor,who was sitting next to Jane, replied "That's rare". Bruce nodded "Yeah..It is.". 

Suddenly Darcy,who was in the living room sneezed about 6 times. "Bless you" Natasha uttered. Darcy smiled "Thanks".

Then Clint and Tony came into the kitchen. "Whoever sneezed bless you." Clint said."You heard that?" Darcy asked. Tony and Clint both nodded.

Darcy sighed. Everyone was studying her but Thor Jane and Loki were studying Darcy the most.

Darcy hope that she would be able to hide that she was sick but she knew that every where she went she felt Loki's eyes on her


	5. Sick

The rest of the avengers studied her. "Did anyone notice she isn't as energetic as usual?" Steve said in a slightly concerned tone.

Tony scoffed "She can be quiet annoying when she's all energetic.." Steve rolled his eyes as they watched Darcy from the kitchen.

"I personally think that perky Darcy is kinda cute." Natasha added. Steve,Tony,And Jane looked at her completely in shock.

Before she got a chance to reply Loki said "I agree." Jane almost choked on her coffee."Wait What?" Jane said before coughing..

Loki grinned "I think Miss Lewis is quiet adorable." The room fell into a deep silence.Well,a few moments into that silence Darcy sneezed.

She tried to conceal the noise but it was still noticeable."Bless you." Jane said with a sly smile on her face. Darcy sighed "Thanks."

Loki got out from his seat..Thor stopped him "Seriously.?" Loki nodded and pulled himself from Thor's grip

He walked over to Darcy and she tunred towards him "You're ill." Darcy rolled her eyes and whispered "I am not.." 

"I don't even look sick.." Darcy replied with confidence. Loki snickered "Well you put that stuff on your face." Darcy retorted "What stuff???" 

Loki narrowed his eyes "I have forgotten what it is called but you put it on your face this morning..You are at breakfasr by 9:00 usually but you didn't come into 9:38'

"That doesn't mean anything." Darcy answered back trying not cough.Loki laughed "Okay." Darcy sighed "Okay maybe i am sick but you do not tell this to anyone."

Loki grinned and almost laughed in triumph "May I speak with you outside." Darcy sighed angrily "What's wrong with staying in?" Loki's cold green eyes stared her "Well it's beautiful out."

It had stop raining and the sun had dried up the wet roads and grass. Darcy grabbed her coat and followed Loki out. They were suddnely in a field.

Darcy gasped "How did you do that?!" Loki smiled "Hold on to me." Darcy answered "No." Loki laughed "Fine" and pulled her to him. 

"Dude seriously..Let me go." Darcy demanded before coughing softly. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and suddenly the earth was getting smaller.


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki come back and something happens.

Soon they were in asgard, as soon as Loki and Darcy landed Darcy immediately protested.

"This is considered kidnapping." Darcy's words were shards of ice despite the rapsiness that laced her voice

"You want to go back to..um what's it called--?" Loki started

"Earth..and yes please.." this did not help darcy's headache at all

"Very well." Loki simply uttered and soon Darcy and Loki were back in the same place that had left.

Darcy launched into a coughing fit for a few seconds and she walked inside.

Loki followed right behind her.

"Your brother is insane" Darcy whispered to Thor who chuckled

Darcy saw there was a plate of warm cookies and she got a napkin and snatched 1 off it. She tore a chunk off before shoving it in her mouth

After finishing it she trudged into the living and sat down to watch tv beside Clint and Tony.

A few moments later Darcy felt something coming up her throat

She got up and walked causally to her room. As soon as she walked into her room she dashed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach's content.

She coughed as she dry heaved and she heard knocking on the door. 

"Darcy??" She knew it was jane by her voice 

"Oh No." Darcy croaked.


	7. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds out Darcy is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short

"Oh no" darcy said again. Darcy shook her head before wiping her mouth and flushing the toliet.

"Darcy?" Jane called out once again causing Darcy to roll her eyes

"Go. Away." Darcy managed to get out.

Jane chuckled and sighed "You're sick. Want me to go get Loki? 

It seemed as if she were teasing. "No,besides he already knows." 

"Well payback's bitch." Jane teased before going off to find Loki

"I hate...you" Darcy's voice trailed off as her foggy vison turned to black.

In order to prevent herself from getting injuries from fainting, she leaned against the wall and slid down it as she lost consciousness


	8. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finally gets Loki to check on Darcy, not knowing how bad her condition really is.

Jane went to the living room were Tony and Loki were. "Loki, Darcy's sick."

Loki chuckled cockingly "Oh, yes I know that. I was gonna take care of her, but she is in denial that she is ill, so I guess that I will have to wait for her to admit that she is unwell."

Tony rolled his eyes "You know, it's better to have someone who is in denial that they're sick than to have a person who is needy all the damn time"

Jane's eyes widened slightly "Well damn, who pissed in you cereal this morning". Tony shot jane a glare before snickering and leaving.

Jane returned her attention to Loki. "Can you please just go look after her, make sure that she's alright?" 

Loki got up "Fine"

"thank you" Jane said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. 

 

\----------------

Loki stopped in front of Darcy's spacious bedroom, he stood there for a good 3 minutes before knocking. "Darcy?" 

He sighed when there was no answer. After 5 minutes and 2 attempts, Loki gave in to his worry and opened the door. Right away from the darkness of the room he saw one source of light coming from the bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked and Loki called out Darcy's name once again.

Loki walked to the bathroom cautiously before opening the already cracked bathroom door fully. There, slumped against the wall was the unconscious form of Darcy. As Loki kneeled in front of her, he wondered how pale she really was, considering that the only reason she did not look sick was that she put on a lot on concealer. 

Loki stopped for a moment, before pulling Darcy close to him. Her head fell on his shoulder with a light thud as he held her close to her chest. 

"Um, it's alright. I am here. I'm here now. I will take care of you, Darcy." he kissed her hand before lifting her feverish body up.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i suck at this but enjoy??  
> 


End file.
